sulolas_survivorfandomcom-20200213-history
Nichole Tarquin
| place=Runner-Up (2/20) | challenges=6 | votesagainst=0 | days=39 }} 'Nichole Tarquin '''was the runner up of ''Survivor: Honduras - Fans vs. Favorites. Bio Survivor: Honduras - Fans vs. Favorites 'Name (Age): '''Nichole Tarquin (55) '''Current Residence: '''Syosset, NY '''Occupation: '''Editor '''Tribe Designation: '''Fans (Vuelta) '''3 Words to Describe You: '''Sweet, Orderly, Observant '''3 Things You'd Bring on the Island: '''First off, I would bring this big picture that hangs over my fireplace back at home. It has a picture of me, my dad, and my younger sister Nathalie the day I graduated from college. I don't have a family of my own, but I love my dad and sister dearly and that picture would invigorate me. Secondly, I ''love ''a good merlot, so I'd bring a case of bottles out to enjoy with my tribemates. I've always wanted to get drunk in the wilderness, haha. And thirdly, I would bring a lighter so we would have an easier way to start fire and we wouldn't have to wait for flint. '''Previous Castaway You're Most Like: '''I think I'm a combination of two of my favorite older ladies, Saanvi Reddy and Kaguya Sato, both from ''Chad, my absolute favorite season. I have Saanvi's business-like, orderliness that comes off with a sweet smile, and Kaguya's creativity and willingness to put herself out there. 'Why are you the next Sole Survivor?: '''Obviously I'm not going to say I'm absolutely going to be the Sole Survivor, that's a ludicrous statement to make, especially from a woman of my age and appearance. Of course it's going to take work and some luck to get me there. But I have a great feeling about this game. While I may live alone and spend hours a day picking apart grammatical errors in books, that doesn't mean I'm a socially inept shut in. I know how to let loose and connect, and that along with my observational skills from proofreading are going to help me bunches out there. Game ''Survivor: Honduras - Fans vs. Favorites Nichole started the game on the Fans tribe, where she quickly amassed a majority alliance. One of the main forces behind its creation, she bonded with most of her tribe, especially Sven Lukashenko and Uriah Masterson. She wasn't extremely resistant to Pia Chavez's moves to break out of the minority. This majority alliance carried her to the swap, and post-swap she found many of her allies still with her. These Fans (herself, Sven, Cressida Anube, Christopher Holt, and Freya McClain) stayed together. Also, Favorite Polina Sokolov was on the tribe, and she and Nichole clicked instantly. The two became fast friends, and Polina joined Nichole's alliance as they eliminated the other Favorites on their tribe. This alliance stayed together at the merge, but they were unable to keep Uriah and Pia with them and they became the minority, Sven being voted off as the merge boot. However, at the Final 10, Pia flipped back to their alliance and tied things up 5-5, and on the revote the majority's leader, Pasqual Vargas, was voted out. Nichole's alliance now had the upper hand, with Nick Wilkins joining them. They eliminated all of their enemies, which were most of the remaining Favorites, and Nichole was in control during this period. This continued until they reached the Final 5. Nichole, Polina, Pia, Nick, and Cressida were left. Nichole and Polina decided to take out Nick despite his efforts to convince them to take out Cressida. At the Final 4, they then took out Cressida with Pia after Pia won the Final Immunity Challenge. Nichole seemed set up to win; Polina seemed to have been her pawn, and much of the jury was bitter against Pia. However, at Final Tribal Council, she tried a too apologetic and kind approach to answering questions, while Pia answered questions extremely well and explained her game very well. In the end, this subpar FTC performance lost Nichole the game. While she got votes from Sven and Cressida for their relationships and from Lorine Ito due to Lorine liking her speeches, she couldn't get enough votes to win and became the runner up. However, her hard work and skills did not go unnoticed, as she narrowly beat out Tae Min Kim to win Player of the Season. Category:2nd Place Category:Runner Ups Category:Survivor: Honduras - Fans vs. Favorites Category:No Votes Against Category:African American Castaways Category:New York Castaways